Only in Death
by death by storm
Summary: Kira and Athrun meet for one final battle. KA Alternate universe


**Deathbystorm: **Okay everybody. Go easy on me. This is my first Gundam Seed fanfic and I have only read the first graphic novel but when I saw Kira and Athrun, I'm sorry but it was just meant to be. So this is just a little oneshot that I wrote last night after being unceremoniously kicked off the computer.

Oh yeah almost forgot the Disclaimer. Alex if you please.

**Alex: Clears throat** Neither Deathbystorm nor I own even one iota of anything to do with the creation of Gundam Seed yada yada yada…

Only in Death 

**Kira pov**

Kira sat at his desk typing a new entry onto his journal late into the evening. Finally he was able to write about his beloved and the terrible war that kept them apart. It had been over a year since the Coordinator deigned to join sides with the Naturals as well as over a year that he found out about Athrun Zala fighting on Zaft's side.

"I wish….," the brunette trailed off with a wistful sigh as tears filled his eyes at the unfinished thought. "Athrun…."

_Why can't I stop loving him? _He typed. _Even if he was gay, what are the chances that he returns my feelings? How can we fight on different sides? I want him to hold me. I don't care about the costs anymore. I just want him _

The alarm went off indicating that Zaft ships were approaching jerking Kira out of his reverie. He reluctantly tore himself from the compute. The Coordinator both hoped and dreaded to see Athrun out there. If he saw the blunette; that meant that he was alive, but it also meant that they once again had to try and kill each other.

He pulled on his gear and headed out to where the Strike was kept.

**Athrun pov**

Athrun was sleeping when the alarm went off.

Dream Sequence

_Athrun was walking through a foggy landscape. "Kira?" he called. "Where are you?" The blunette saw someone off in the distance. "Kira, is that you?" _

_"A-Athrun?" the amethyst-eyed Coordinator responded. "Is that really you?"_

"_Y-yeah it's me," he answered and began to run in the direction of Kira's voice. A layer of fog rolled aside and suddenly there the brunette was. He was just out of arm's reach from where Athrun came to a halt. Just as the blunette reached out to touch him however, Kira began to fade into the distance._

"_Kira wait!" Athrun yelled in vain. "I have to tell you something." _

_The brunette just smiled to him. "See you on the battle field…."_

End Dream Sequence

The alarm indicating that they were approaching an Earth Alliance ship sounded so loudly that Athrun fell out of his bunk.

**Kira pov**

"Kira Yamato of Strike Gundam launching," Kira said as calmly as he could under the circumstances. With that, the Strike was propelled out of the launching chute.

**Athrun Pov**

Not far away, Athrun was preparing to do the same. He pulled on his Zaft suit and raced through the ship to where the Aegus lay. _Kira,_ he thought as he climbed into his seat and prepared for launch, _I hope and dread to see you out there._

"Athrun Zala of Aegus launching." He was propelled out of the chute and into the fray.

He began to hunt for Kira as soon as he saw that his suspicions were correct and that the Earth Alliance ship that he was fighting against was indeed the Arch Angel. _Kira's around here somewhere…._ He thought as he dodged and returned a shot. _There! _Immediately, he changed his course to go after the Strike dodging and weaving through the battle.

Not surprisingly, Kira immediately raised the Strike's arm to fire as Athrun approached him.

**General pov**

Frantically, Athrun hit the communications sequence. "Kira! It's Athrun! Please don't shoot. I have to tell you something."

Kira frowned in confusion as he received the incoming message. "Athrun? What is it?" the brunette asked doing his best to dodge the stray missiles that came his way.

Athrun opened his mouth and then paused. It was now or never. "Kira…I love you," the blunette said.

"Kira! This is Lieutenant Ramius! Don't listen to him. It's only a ploy to get you to let down your guard!" the next message said. Kira ignored the plea. He had to know if what the blunette was saying was true or not.

"Did I just hear right?" he asked haltingly.

"Yeah," Athrun's voice came.

Kira laughed softly as tears filled his eyes and began pouring down his face for the second time in the last hour. "Oh gods Athrun…" With that he broke down.

_Is he going to reject me? _The blunette wondered worriedly

"I love you too," he sobbed. "You just made fighting against you even harder you know? I've missed you so much."

The warnings from the two motherships were shocked into silence as Athrun and Kira's exchange sank in. For a moment, they were let into the two Coordinators worlds of pain.

"I've missed you too, Kira," the blunette replied softly as tears rose in his eyes too. "Let's just end this. I can't fight you anymore." His voice trembled with the last sentence.

"Alright. Yes let's do it," the amethyst-eyed teen replied.

As if an unspoken agreement came from both ships, the two leaders began to yell at them. These pleas were again ignored as the two Coordinators approached each other with their shields off. They only stopped when the Aegus and Strike were just touching each other.

"Ready beloved?" Athrun said as steadily as he could through his tears.

"Always Athrun," came the reply.

"On the count of three then. One… Two…"

"Three!" they both yelled in unison and fired at each other. Twin fireballs lit up the surrounding area as Aegus and Strike were blown into pieces.

The last thing that the living Kira and Athrun saw was a bright white light.

The first thing Athrun saw was fog. "Not this place again…" he murmured. A roll of fog moved out of the way and he saw "Kira!"

The amethyst-eyed teen turned around when he heard his name. "Athrun!" he yelled joyfully and ran towards him.

The blunette ran a few steps forward with the same joy sparking in his eyes, wrapped his arms around Kira and caught his beloved up in a soft kiss.

**Deathbystorm: **So what do you think?

**Alex: **How the do you twist _all_ of my ideas into mushy romances?

**Deathbystorm: **You know the drill. Please review.


End file.
